


Together

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, Post - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never let me in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hp_ficathon prompt "Let me in" and 100quills prompt "News."

You never let me in. You always push me away. You say that it's so I won't get hurt. You say it's so that I won't make a target of myself for Voldemort. Newsflash. I am a target. I've been a target since the first day we met, since the train to Hogwarts.

I am a target just for being your best friend. So is Hermione. We've all been targeted individually by Death Eaters many times over the years. So why shouldn't we be together. Neither of us can be more hated by Voldemort, so we might as well enjoy ourselves while we can. Just let us in, Harry, let me in, please. Just let me in and together we can defeat the Dark.


End file.
